ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Nanomech
Nanomech is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Nanochip/Human hybrid. Appearance Nanomech is about an inch tall at full size. He has grey skin with a green circuit-like design on it. Nanomech possesses green wings as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. His body is a carbon or silicon-based alloy, and he has triangular feet. He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Nanomech's circuit design is gone, being replaced with one pushing more to his Alien Swarm design, and the Omnitrix symbol is where his eye was. He has different wings and four small eyes around the Omnitrix, similar to Stinkfly. His legs have also changed shape, and his body now emits a bright green glow that completely surrounds him. Powers and Abilities Nanomech has the ability to fly. He is very agile, and his wings glow when he is airborne. Nanomech can reduce his size at will, even to microscopic scales. He can return to his original size, but cannot grow any larger. Nanomech can launch green bioelectrical energy from his hands and eye, ranging in forms from beams to orbs. Nanomech has the ability to adapt to his opponents very fast, such as sprouting energy tentacles like the Decoy Queen seconds after she attacked him with her own. Nanomech's adaptability allows him to understand the functions of machinery and tech and use that information to make them malfunction and break in a matter of seconds. Because he is a hybrid, Nanomech can't be controlled by Nanochip Queens. He described it to be due to the fact he is part human, and "humans never give up". Weaknesses Much like Grey Matter, Nanomech's minuscule size can be a problem if fighting larger opponents as seen when Kevin as Nanomech was harmed by a fly swatter.Inspector 13 Even though Nanomech can't be controlled by Nanochip Queens, he can still be partially influenced by them. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Nanomech first appeared in Ben 10: Alien Swarm. He was unlocked by scanning the Nanochips. Also, Nanomech destroyed the Decoy Queen of the Alien Chip hive. He was used to enter Victor's brain and battle the queen. After a grueling battle, Nanomech destroys the Queen and thus the entirety of the chips, freeing everybody from their control. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben ;Season 1 *In Video Games, Nanomech was regarded too small for the video game. Later, Nanomech destroyed the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Nanomech destroyed the headbands that were controlling P'andor and Ra'ad. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Nanomech was squashed in a book by Gwen's spell Cloudordourus before transforming into Way Big. ;Kevin ;Season 3 *In Inspector 13, Nanomech snuck into the Techadon Factory and battled Inspector 13. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 1 *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Nanomech re-appeared in a cameo as an accidental transformation. ;Season 3 *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Nanomech battled some Incurseans by blowing up their guns, knocking them out. ;Season 4 *In The Ultimate Heist, Nanomech was used to escape his cell, and avoid Blukic and Driba. ;Season 7 *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Nanomech defeated Mad Way Big. ;Season 8 *In A New Dawn, Nanomech appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Alien Force = ;Ben ;Movies *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (first appearance) |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Video Games'' (x2; first reappearance) *''Ultimate Aggregor (Episode)'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Kevin ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' |-|Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first reappearance; accidental transformation; cameo) ;Season 3 *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (intended alien was Humungousaur) ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *The Monster at the End of this Book ;Chapter Books *Science Friction |-|Online Games= *Alien Attack Naming and Translations Trivia *Nanomech is Ben's smallest alien, smaller than even Grey Matter.The Ultimate Heist'' *Benchip was Nanomech's working name.Dwayne McDuffie *Nanomech is identified as an unknown bio-mechanical organism/creature by both Inspector 13's technology and the Plumbers' scanners. *Nanomech's voice has changed in his appearances, mainly due to the perspective he is seen from: **In Alien Swarm, his voice was very deep due to being seen from anything of his size's perspective. **In Ultimate Alien, his voice became squeaky and high-pitched due to being mostly seen from a human-sized perspective. **In Omniverse, his voice is similar to his Ultimate Alien voice but with a more robotic tone. *Nanomech is the only one of Ben's aliens that is part-human. *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live action movie version. However, after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien premiered, it changed to match the animated version. This item has been re-released as a code item. *Nanomech is one of four aliens to debut in a movie or special, the others being Way Big, Eon and Shocksquatch. *Nanomech holds the same distinction as Ball Weevil in that they both appeared exactly 10 times in the classic continuity. References Category:Live-action Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Heroes Category:Nanotechnology Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens